Suitcase: Failed Experiments And Trashed Aircraft
Suitcase: Failed Experiments And Trashed Aircraft is a four-CD box set released by Guided by Voices in 2000. Named for the reputed literal Suitcase in which bandleader Robert Pollard allegedly stored his hundreds of unreleased tapes, the set is a trawl through decades worth of material from throughout (and even predating) GbV's recorded career. Each song was credited to a fictitious bandname. Variously featured are acoustic demos, album session outtakes, live tapes, rehearsals, and unfinished tape collage fragments which span from the mid-70's to 1998. Track Listing Ficticious band names are in italics Disc One # Styles We Paid For - The Terrible Two – 1:46 # Standard Generator - Bloodbeast – 1:02 # Huge On Pluto - The Kissing Life – 2:44 # Whitey Museum - Bottoms Up! (You Fantastic Bastard) – 3:25 # (The Amazing) Ben Zing - Tear It Out – 4:27 # Meat Kingdom Group - Cinnamon Flavored Skulls – 0:35 # Elf God - Bunco Men – 2:22 # Judas & The Piledrivers - Bad And Rare – 1:04 # Eric Pretty - Dorothy's A Planet – 2:15 # Global Witch Awakening - Pluto The Skate – 1:17 # Magic Toe - Let's Go Vike – 2:38 # Hazzard Hotrods - Sabotage – 4:26 # Tax Revlon - Pink Drink (Demo) – 3:09 # Champion Hairpuller - James Riot – 2:47 # Burns Carpenter - It's Easy – 0:46 # A A Bottom - Dank Star Ground Control – 2:24 # Crushed Being Groovy - Spring Tigers – 2:08 # Rex Polaroyd - Born On Seaweed – 2:11 # Monkey Business - Flesh Ears From June – 1:58 # Ghetto Blaster - Driving In The U.S. of A. – 1:53 # Turned On Turner - My Big Day (3 Versions) – 5:55 # Maxwell Greenfield - Have It Again – 1:02 # Little Bobby Pop - Little Jimmy The Giant – 1:52 # Bozo's Octopuss - Taco, Buffalo, Birddog And Jesus – 3:23 # Mooshoo Wharf - Ding Dong Daddy (Is Back From The Bank) – 0:38 Disc Two # Clinton Killingsworth - Supermarket The Moon – 2:12 # Stingy Queens - Hold On To Yesterday – 3:19 # Judy Plus Nine, The - Ha Ha Man (Different Version) – 1:19 # Nicotine Cranes - Our Value Of Luxury – 2:59 # Arthur Psycho And The Trippy Warts - Bug House (2 Versions) – 3:43 # Groovy Lucifer - Rainbow Billy – 1:40 # Approval Of Mice - Shrine To The Dynamic Years (Athens Time Change Riots) – 1:56 # Eric Pretty - On Short Wave – 2:48 # Artrock Unicorns - I Can See It In Your Eyes – 2:12 # Kuda Labranche - Tobacco's Last Stand – 1:42 # Elvis Caligula - Shifting Swift Is A Lift – 2:17 # Tabatha's Flashpot - Sing It Out – 1:11 # Ricked Wicky - Messenger – 1:54 # K.C. Turner - The Fool Ticket – 2:24 # Brown Smoothies - Mallard Smoke – 1:55 # Edison Shell - Mr. McCaslin Will Sell No More Flowers – 1:26 # Ceramic Cock Einstein - Shit Midas – 0:55 # Moonchief - Blue Gil – 2:51 # Ricked Wicky - Invest In British Steel – 3:49 # Pearly Gates Smoke Machine - Spinning Around – 2:10 # 1st Joint - Let's Go! (To War) – 0:47 # Antler - Grasshopper Rap – 1:27 # King Of Cincinnati - I'm Cold – 2:41 # Ghost Fart - Damn Good Mr. Jam (Different Version) – 2:41 # Ben Zing - In Walked The Moon – 4:08 Disc Three # Fake Organisms - Long Way To Run – 1:38 # Tom Devil - Mr. Media – 1:24 # Urinary Track Stars - Settlement Down – 2:59 # Red Hot Helicopter - Mr. Japan – 1:47 # Doctor Formula - A Kind Of Love (Live) – 2:52 # Ben Zing - Meddle – 2:42 # Hazzard Hotrods - Big Trouble – 7:49 # Eric Pretty - A Good Circuitry Soldier – 1:38 # Antler - Devil Doll – 1:05 # Indian Alarm Clock - Pantherz (Demo) – 2:04 # Flaming Ray - Cocaine Jane – 0:52 # Grabbit - Exploding Anthills – 1:39 # 8th Dwarf - Perch Warble – 1:36 # Coward Of The Hour - Medley: This View/True Sensation/On The Wall – 3:52 # Oil Can Harry - What Are We Coming Up To? – 1:56 # Too Proud To Practice - Scissors And The Clay Ox (In) – 2:58 # Zeppelin Commander - Cody's Antler – 2:24 # God's Brother - Once In A While – 2:00 # Antler - Buzzards And Dreadful Crows (Different Version) – 1:28 # Kink Zego - Carnival At The Morning Star School – 1:05 # Royal Japanese Daycare - Cruise (Different Version) – 2:53 # Stingy Queens - Gayle – 1:17 # Homosexual Flypaper - Gift – 2:55 # Fast Forward Life - The Flying Party – 0:55 # Bus Of Trojan Hope - Trashed Aircraft – 2:16 Disc Four # Pete Eastwood - Trying To Make It Work Again – 1:04 # Panzee - Turbo Boy – 3:12 # Unfriendly, The - Chain Wallet Bitch – 0:29 # King Of Cincinnati - Little Head – 2:19 # Matted Pelt - Why Did You Land? (Slow Version) – 2:47 # Ben Zing - Time Machines (Different Version) – 3:11 # Hazzard Hotrods - A Farewell To Arms – 2:13 # Jumped Or Pushed? - Best Things Goin' Round – 0:55 # Good Parts Only Corporation - Sickly Sweet – 1:27 # Ben Zing - United – 3:51 # John The Croc - Unshaven Bird – 1:19 # Go Back Snowball - Black Ghost Pie – 0:50 # Brown Star Jam - Go For The Answers – 2:19 # Factory Rat - Rocking Now (Demo) – 1:47 # God's Brother - Excellent Things – 2:33 # Antler - Static Airplace Jive – 1:11 # Fake Organisms - Where I Come From – 2:47 # Fat Chance - Try To Find You – 2:57 # Antler - Deaf Ears (Different Version) – 2:06 # Academy Of Crowsfeet - Good For A Few Laughs – 2:14 # Nelly & The Dirtfloor - Raphael – 2:59 # Maxwell Greenfield - My Feet's Trustworthy Existance – 2:29 # Bravery Umpire - Eggs – 3:24 # Clinton Killingsworth - Wondering Boy Poet (Piano Version) – 1:08 # Styles We Paid For - Oh, Blinky Category:GBV Box Sets